1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controlling method for a wafer transportation part and a load port part on an EFEM.
2. Description of the Related Art
In manufacturing steps of semiconductors, wafers are transported between respective processing apparatuses using a container called a FOUP or so. When the wafers are processed, the wafers in the container are transported from a FOUP to a processing room via an Equipment Front End Module (EFEM) equipped with the respective processing apparatuses.
In the environment of a container housing wafers, it is preferred to maintain an inactive state and a cleanliness that exceed a predetermined level so as to protect the surfaces of the wafers from oxidation and contamination. As a method for improving an inactive state and a cleanliness of a gas in the transportation container, Patent Document 1 proposes a load port apparatus introducing a cleaning gas into a transportation container via a bottom hole formed on the bottom surface of the transportation container and an EFEM containing the load port apparatus.
Patent Document 1: JP 2007-5607A